The purpose of the Biometrics Shared Resource is to provide statistical support for CINJ members in the areas of population, clinical, and laboratory research. The Biometrics Shared Resource delineated the following goals for the next grant period: 1. To provide statistical consultation to CINJ members in the design of research projects. 2. To provide statistical consultation to the Protocol Review and Monitoring Committee. 3. To provide statistical monitoring for ongoing research. 4. To provide statistical consultation for the computation and analysis of data derived from research projects. 5. To assist in the production of routine and customized data reports as needed for presentations and/or publications. 6. To assist in development of annual reports and other statistically valid data displays for regulatory agencies and institutional monitoring committees. These goals will be accomplished through the leadership of a newly recruited shared resource manager, Dr. Weichung Joe Shih, who was a senior biostatistician at Merck, Inc., with over 16 years of experience. He will be assisted by two additional biostatisticians from Rutgers University and from the Robert Wood Johnson Medical School. The use of the Biometrics Shared Resource has grown in parallel with the growth of CINJ as a whole. With the creation of programs in populations science and the overall expansion of the research base, this shared resource will be of critical importance to the center during the net grant period.